1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment system for attaching a first component to a second component. In particular, the present invention relates to an attachment system for attaching a built-in or mounted part of a motor vehicle to a retaining part of a motor vehicle.
When attaching two components, it is often necessary to compensate tolerances in the location of the first component relative to the location of the second component. The attachment system according to an embodiment of the invention makes such tolerance compensation possible.
2. Description of the Background Art
An attachment system for attaching two components with the aid of a compensating bush is known from DE 20 2005 016 544 U1, the compensating bush making it possible to compensate for tolerances in the location of the first component relative to the location of the second component. The compensating bush can include a sleeve-shaped member having a central axis, a cylindrical inner wall and a specially designed outer wall. The outer wall is provided with multiple ribs which are situated at an incline to the longitudinal direction of the compensating bush. To connect the two components, a screw connection is established between the first component and the compensating bush. Furthermore, the compensating bush is fixed in a bore of the second component on its circumference by means of a force-fit connection. The ribs of the compensating bush are dimensioned in such a way that a snug fit is produced between these ribs and the wall of the bore. However, the resulting force-fit connection between the second component and the compensating bush allows the compensating bush to move in the longitudinal direction, i.e., in the direction of the bush axis, relative to the second component. The sloping ribs thus offer only a corresponding amount of resistance to mobility in the longitudinal direction.
Furthermore, a tolerance compensating system is known from DE 201 19 112 U1, that includes a screw which has an outer thread in a first thread direction, which is insertable through the two components to be connected and whose head may be supported on the first component. In addition, a nut having an inner thread in an opposite second thread direction is provided which is fixedly connected to the second component. The compensating bush used in the tolerance compensating system has a continuous bore and an outer thread in a thread direction which matches the inner thread of the nut. After the compensating bush is inserted into the nut, it may be manually screwed out of the nut counter to the direction of the screw insertion in order to be adjusted in contact with the first component for the purpose of tolerance compensation. In addition to the inner thread, in the second thread direction, the nut also has an inner thread in the first thread direction which may engage with the outer thread of the screw for holding the two components together.